ben10fanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Święta, święta i po świętach - ferie w domu
Święta, święta i po świętach - ferie w domu to ósmy odcinek serii Ken 10: Akademia. Fabuła Tego dnia kończyły się ferie zimowe. Evelyn właśnie pakowała rzeczy do walizki, gdy do jej pokoju weszło jej rodzeństwo i kuzynostwo. - Siemka, Evelyn! - przywitał Ken. - Cześć! W końcu jesteś, kuzynko. - za brata kontynuowała Gwendolyn. - No, siostra, mamy do ciebie prośbę. - dodał jej brat. - "Prośbę"? - poirytowana. - Tak właściwie... - zaczął Ken, ale Devlin zasłonił mu usta ręką tak, że nie mógł nic mówić. - Chcieliśmy być mili, ale widać, trzeba użyć siły. - jej starsza siostra za pomocą swojej mocy, utworzyła wiązkę z many, którą złapała Evelyn za nogę i zaczęła unosić. - Sorry, że dopiero teraz przychodzimy, ale dopiero wczoraj wróciliśmy z Japonii od dziadków. - zaczęła Gwendolyn. - A teraz, skoro jesteśmy w Bellwood, to was odwiedziliśmy. O, no Evie, nie gniewaj się! - Dobra, czego chcecie? - zła, próbowała się uwolnić, ale jej siostra bardzo szybko blokowała jej ruchy. Pomimo to, że ona uczyła się na Anodynie, Jaylyann wciąż była od niej starsza i jej moce inaczej się rozwijały. - Chcemy, żebyś pokazała nam czego się tam nauczyłaś, bo na razie efektów nie widać. - Jay uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. - No to, może mnie wypuścisz? - zaproponowała, a starsza siostra postawiła ją na Ziemię. - Dziękuję. - sztucznie miłym tonem. - Pokaż wszystko poza połączeniem telepatycznym, bo przecież dzięki niemu z tobą rozmawialiśmy. - rozkazali. - Wiecie czym jest "anodyckie oko"? - zapytała. - Mama coś wspominała. - Devlin coś kojarzył. - Takie oko polega na utworzeniu wiązki światła, w której możemy zobaczyć co dzieje się tam, gdzie chcemy to wiedzieć. A jest jeszcze jedna bardzo fajna i prosta sztuczka. Wiecie co? To połączenie z czarami, jeżeli... a nie lepiej wam nie będę tego mówić, bo jeszcze wykorzystacie to przeciw mnie. - zatrzymała się. - Takim nieszkodliwym dla mnie jest chyba lewitacja. Koncentrujecie się i wymawiacie: "Leniter quasi ventus caelumque orbis praesens me." - Dlaczego się nie unosisz? - zapytał jej kuzyn. - Bo się nie skoncentrowałam na tym, że tego chcę. - odpowiedziała. - Coś jeszcze związanego z czarami? - jej kuzynka pomimo tego, że nie miała "Iskry" miała książkę z czarami i miała nadzieję, że nauczy się czegoś przydatnego. - Zaklęcia "elementa" znasz, a zaklęcia zasilania mocy i tak dalej? - spytała. - Nie, mów! - Evelyn tłumaczyła im wszystko bardzo długo, na dworze już się ściemniło. Gwendolyn wszystko notowała na jakiś kartkach, bojąc się, że nie zapamięta. - Gwenny, Kenny, idziemy, już czas na nas. - Julie i Ben stanęli w drzwiach. - Cześć, ciociu, cześć wujku! - rudowłosa ich uściskała. - Z tego co wiem to Evie musi jeszcze się przyszykować na jutrzejszy dzień. - dołączyli się Gwen i Kevin. - Mamo, co z tego? Zawsze mówicie, że rodzina jest najważniejsza, a każecie mi teraz się pakować. - przewróciła oczami. - Jeszcze jakieć pięć godzin temu, wszystkim mówiłaś jak to nie możesz się doczekać, żeby znów spotkać się z Ishą i Lily. - przypomniał jej ojciec. - W takim razie, cześć wszystkim! - wypchnęła wszystkich ze swjego pokoju dzięki mocy i wróciła do pakowania się. Kiedy skończyło, zegar na jej szafce nocnej wskazywał 22:30. Padnięta skierowała się do łazienki, by wziąć szybki prysznic. Gdy się wykąpała, zjadła kolację, porozmawiała trochę ze starszym rodzeństwem i wykończona położyła się spać. Bohaterowie *Evelyn *Jaylyann *Devlin *Ken *Gwendolyn *Ben Tennyson *Julie Tennyson-Yamamoto *Gwendolyn Levin-Tennyson *Kevin Levin Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki z Dialogiem Kategoria:Odcinki serii Ken 10: Akademia Kategoria:Seria Ken 10: Akademia